grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oscarisnotonfire/Is Trina Actually Evil?
Is Trina Actually Evil? Ooooohhhh_......._F%2A%2Ak%21.jpg Alright, I’ve looked over some of Trina’s comments, and some of them gave my a question I need to find an answer to; is Trina actually evil? It is a surprisingly hard question to answer. I aim to give an unbiased answer, not favouring any side. I’m going to try pretty hard on this, so please leave a comment. You’re immediate answer would be obvious; Trina is evil. She is painted by the creators as that mean girl and the main antagonist, and she basically exists to ruin her brother’s band. And I find that to be a fair assumption. But I decided to look further. Corey is a rather nice guy, but, if you look not favouring any side, you really notice his antagonistic side. Corey, just to get lyrics causes this to happen: Trina angry.jpg Trina's_Anger_Diary_Mode.png Side View Anger Diary Mode Writing.jpg Anger Diary Mode Writing.jpg Yep. Diary Mode. Sure, some of them are happy, but around 80% of the time it is a negative emotion. Corey is quite hypocritical at times, as he always accuses Trina of being a bully yet he brings Trina into A SPINNING FURY OF DEATH! This is just so he can get a few lyrics to get a full-time gig, which he refuses and is forgotten about in the next episode anyway. Corey ruins Trina’s life just as much as vice-versa. To prove this, I randomly chose 5 episodes using an online randomizer. These are Dueling Buttons, Pop Goes The Bubble, Dreamreaver Part 1, Smash Up Terby and Indie Road Rager. Let’s see how evil they are on these episodes. Dueling Buttons.jpg This Bubble Don't Pop.jpg Dreamreaver Part 1.jpg Smash Up Terby.jpg Indie Road Rager.jpg After reviewing the footage of Dueling Buttons I was surprised. Corey did a multiple amount of bad things through the episode. He threw a plectrum into Kon’s eye, insulted Trina, became hypnotised into defeating Trina, yells at his band and insults them, insults Trina when her ONLY CHANCE TO SHINE comes, then, although it is not to Trina, he laughs at Savage Fred being stuck in a box. Trina insults Corey, knocks Mina over and gets his dream ruined (even though it was just a video game). It is 6-3. Next, Pop Goes The Bubble. The main problem with this episode is what Corey plans to do with Trina. Corey asks Laney to CARRY TRINA and PUT HER ABOVE A MANHOLE which causes SODA to erupt via Mayor Mellow which causes an ALLERGIC REACTION, causing her to be EMBRASSED IN FRONT OF NICK MALLORY, who was the only reason Trina CAME IN THE FIRST PLACE. All this so Corey can get some LYRICS. All Trina did was replace a bottle of pop and insult Corey. It’s 10-5, which Corey taking the lead of evilness (that’s surprising). Thirdly, Dreamreaver Part 1. Trina, once again, insults Corey. That’s it. She was actually very nice to Mina, excluding holding on to her thumb. Corey makes her have a 5-hour nightmare. Literally. He breaks Trina’s mind. Makes it crack. That is just harsh. And Corey and Laney both insult her and Kin electrocutes her. That’s 15-7. Smash Up Terby. The introduction episode. Trina insults Grojband and crashes cars, so overall, that’s about 4 things she has done evilly. Corey insults Trina once and embrasses her 4 times, making him even more evil than Trina in THE INTRODUCTION EPISODE. 5-4 for this episode, making the scores 20-11. Finally, Indie Road Rager. I don’t want to back and watch the whole episode again, but off memory, Corey uses Trina’s TEDDY BEAR, her beloved object, TO GET LYRICS. They steal her heart and soul, just to WIN A RACE. Trina does PRACTICALLY NOTHING. Knowing her, all she did was insult Corey once, and make Kate and Allie electrocuted with the traps in her room (but that was Corey’s fault in making the twins get her teddy bear). Overall, that is worth at least double points, bringing the score up to 24-13. Looking at this stat, Corey does just under DOUBLE the amount of evil things than Trina does in the first place. And let’s not forget the other episodes, where most of the time they make Trina rage into the air. There is something MENTAL with BOTH of them. However, Corey always gets his rewards, such becoming famous and getting gigs, and Trina barely never does. It is completely unfair. He just goes along with his happy life while Trina has the trouble of keeping up with her emotions. I guess I am being pretty biased here. To be honest, I think I got pretty lucky with that randomizer. If it came out with other episodes, such as Bee Bop a Loofah, Cloudy With A Chance Of Malt Balls or Soulin Down The Road, I think Corey wouldn’t be as evil. In fact, there are 3 episodes that COMPLETELY disprove my evidence. They are the following. over the edge of doom.jpg|Super Zeroes Trina blazers a hole in the roof of the car.jpg|The Snuffles with Snarffles Astronaut Trina.jpg|Hear Us Rock Part 2 These are the episodes where death comes into play. Sure, Super Zeroes has Siletto committing SUICIDE to prove that her brother’s band are a bunch of zeroes, and The Snuffles With Snarffles includes Trina about to KILL Grojband with a laser, but Hear Us Rock Part 2 really bites the cake. What happens is that Trina attempts to save herself and her love interest. Which is rather fair. But there is one vital fact I forgot to point out. The world is about to GET DESTROYED. It’s about to BLOW UP. She is such a SELFISH GUTS in this episode that she leaves Mina with Grojband, and leaves, not just her brother, no, she leaves the whole of the world’s population dead! DEAD. Well, that’s until Grojband becomes the hero and saves them, but still, they were about to become DEAD. Just not buried. But I am pretty sure this is over-exaggeration. So really, Corey and Trina’s rivalry is just like a karma game. Every bad thing Trina does, Corey comes back with her karma. It’s just a gigantic LOOP. So to answer my question that I proposed, yes. Trina is evil. But she does have an excuse. Corey basically ruins her social life to get lyrics. Corey is pretty selfish once you think about it. Trina does have a point in hating her brother. But this raises another question. Corey vows to thank The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg|Trina vs Corey Why? Why does Trina want to torment her brother’s life? Why do they have such a severe rivalry? Why am I writing such a long blog post? I can’t answer the last, but I do have a theory to explain the first two. A very long reply made by Boyarrific really got me thinking: "To make things even darker, Trina might actually not be a bad person. She might be a emotionally insecure teenage girl who constantly struggles to fit in at school and is unwillingly anti-social and her brother constantly bullies her and ruins her already poor social life to the point where she loses her mind and has an extreme meltdown and then steals her personal diary and sings her personal secrets out to the world in the form of a song simply so he can score a full time gig somewhere and when he does get this gig, he almost instantly blows it off, changing his mind about doing it, making the whole event virtually worthless as he forgets the entire thing by the next episode. The only thing being left un-denied is the emotional and social scars left on Trina which stunt her emotionality more, ruining her reputation more and more every day and so far, absolutely nothing has happened to Corey for it except for good things such as him becoming wildly famous and him being very secure and happy with his life and he doesn't really seem to care about how good things are for him and how fortunate and lucky he is to life the life he's living and effortlessly escaping all the bad karma coming his way. 'He seems to care even less about how miserable and terrible things are for the insecure, undeserving Trina. It's no wonder she's attempted suicide and the murder of her own brother and it's no wonder she abuses her best friend. Mina is the only one who actually likes Trina and quite possibly the only one who is more powerless and weak than she is so she takes out all her anger on her. Remember, Trina used to be a very nice, loving sister to Corey when she was younger and it is unexplained when she changed into the hate-filled bully she is now or why but it had to have happened between the ages of somewhere around 10 to 16. '" My reaction is exactly what DJBOY’s was: ‘Mind. Blown.’ I made a comment trying to be funny, but apparently no one understands my sense of humor O-O. Anyway, back on topic, the part I highlighted with bold is where we have to focus. I’ve already explained the italics. He explains that there has to be one defining event that made Trina hate her brother. Something so vicious. Something so depressing. There has to be something so heartbreaking that it causes Trina to go into a fiery rage every time she gets upset. It could only be one thing……… ……. ……. …….. Her parents. It makes perfect sense. It has been revealed that Trina and Corey were raised in an adoption centre, and picked up by a single father only known as Mr. Riffin. This means that, to be born in the first place, they have to have biological parents. It is very likely that these parents did raise them for a few years, and, when they died, disappeared, or left them (one of the three), this heartbreak twisted her heart into the Trina we have today. This trauma is way too much for Trina, giving her the personality of hating everything. She is extremely mean to everyone because her only love, her parents, have left her. It makes a lot of sense. Katrina.png Poxy Kiss.jpg Mina breaks Trina's imagination.jpg This is further referenced in Dreamreaver Part 2, where Katrina makes an appearance. Apparently, as evidenced from Corey, Trina ‘locked the nice part of herself’ up. This happened JUST AFTER the tragic event. Mina is basically her heat source. No one loves her anymore because of her personality. Mina is the only one that loves her for who she is. She has quite possibly the only one who is more powerless and weak than she is, so it’s no wonder why she takes out all her anger on her. When Trina met Nick Mallory, she realized that maybe she should start a new life with him. And, going of Trina's standards, he must be a really smokin’ hot guy. Nuff’ said. To just put it out there, I have to disagree with Boyariffic’s age guess. This event must have happened in her very early life, as one of the flashbacks reveal Trina getting very annoyed at him from an early age. Additionally, this means Corey is not responsible, but it does explain their rivalry. Because of his parents, Corey shows no hesitation to haunt his sister. Yah or Nah? I put heaps of effort into this, so PLEASE COMMENT. If you don’t, I will cry. Assuming you actually read this far or just looked at the pictures. Oskiemaxi out! Category:Blog posts